vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Egoraptor
We gotta draw the line somewhere! We gotta draw a ****ing line in the sand, dude! We gotta make a statement! Arin Hanson, better known as Egoraptor, is an online personality and was a former wrestler for VGCW. He formed one half of the Game Grumps alongside his partner JonTron. Egoraptor and JonTron also competed against each other in the first ever recorded match in VGCW history. His career came to an end when he fought his partner Jontron for the third and final time, and actually won his first, and last, singles match. They both retired from VGCW afterwards. In Real Life Egoraptor is a popular YouTube personality. He is best known for his cartoons such as the Awesome Series (starting with Metal Gear Awesome) and as one of the Game Grumps (his partner in crime being JonTron before he left, only to replace him with NSP Danny). In VGCW Seasons 1-2: Humble Beginnings Egoraptor and JonTron were in one of the earliest recorded match in VGCW history, facing off against each other with the Angry Video Game Nerd serving as the special guest referee. JonTron won the match, proving himself to be the superior of the Game Grumps for the first of many times. Despite the loss, Ego was quick to show that there were no hard feelings between the two, as they teamed up to participate in the tournament to determine VGCW's first Co-Op Champions. The Grumps would come up just short, losing in the tournament finals. The Game Grumps were responsible for VGCW's first victory in the VGCW vs WWE series, as Egoraptor and JonTron were able to defeat WWE's Team Hell No. Unfortunately, unlike his partner, Egoraptor struggled to find even a shred of success in singles competition. When he was placed in a Championship Scramble match to determine the inaugural Casual Champion, Egoraptor was unable to earn a single pinfall as Waluigi captured the title. Season 3: Going to Ring, Heelin' It Up Ego and the Game Grumps slowly began to wear out their welcome in VGCW. When the team took part in the tag tournament of the Season 3 opener, they appeared to reach a breaking point when they defeated the recently reunited Super Mario Bros. in the opening round. Ego once again let JonTron do most of the dirty work in the tournament to the crowd's disapproval, and the crowd celebrated when the Grumps were defeated in the next round. In a rematch against the Mario Bros on 2013-02-28, Egoraptor actually put in a fair share of effort for the team and was surprisingly resilient, too. As a reward, he was pummeled by Luigi, then had his head split open and stomped by Mario on the way to a tag team loss. Season 4: #StillEmployed For some time, Egoraptor appeared to be in jeopardy of being released from VGCW due to his lack of both popularity and success. Ego's only wins have been in tag matches with JonTron being there to pick up the slack, and in fact Ego himself has yet to pin or make anyone tap out in VGCW in any of his matches despite being in the fed since its origins. He also holds the second quickest elimination from a Royal Rumble upon entering the ring at 16 seconds, a time only topped by Dan Hibiki's record 15 seconds. After failing to appear for a full month, Egoraptor made another unimpressive appearance during the Royal Rumble on 2013-04-17, getting quickly eliminated by Eggman. Ego also had a somewhat decent go of things when the Grumps teamed up against The Elite Two, even dishing out the majority of the damage on both of his competitors. Still, all it took was one Shell Shock from Raphael to down any potential title opportunity for Ego and his partner. Should have rolled. The team also lost the best-of-three series with the Super Mario Bros. in a tornado match on 2013-05-23 where the highlight for Ego was managing to somehow not being the one to take the fall after being driven through the barricade by Luigi. Season 5: A Grump No More Season 5 has continued to bring disappointment as the Grumps lost to both GameCenter FU and Team America in their two appearances to date. Ego had been putting up more of a fight, but he and Jon found themselves on the short end of the stick night after night. With Ego low in both the singles' and tag team power rankings, one wondered if he'll ever be able to put it all together for one match and earn a victory for the team or himself. ARIN WINS On October 29th, both Ego and Jon decided to retire from VGCW, and faced each other one last time in a Last Man Standing Farewell Match. Despite usually being considered the weaker grump, Arin was able to dominate Jon and land his Coast to Coast finisher, knocking him out for the 10 Count to give Arin his first, and last, singles victory. It took him nearly 12 months to get his first singles victory, and he got it when it mattered most; at the very end. And with that, the Game Grumps grumped for the final time and retired from wrestling. Arin would go on to get married and be very happy making more Game Grumps with Ninja Sex Party's Danny Sexbang. Non-Royal Rumble Record Theme Controversy That same night Egoraptor and JonTron beat Team Hell No, the chat constantly spammed "Too Soon" whenever Egoraptor's theme played. This was due to the Sandy Hook Elementary School Shooting in Connecticut on the same day (14th December) and the theme involving lyrics such as "Going to school, shootin' them up". Bazza was unaware of this until Egoraptor had already entered the rumble, which by that point the Shenmue Kid Rap had been played that night at least thrice. Upon realizing this, Bazza did not play the theme again for the rest of the night even when Ego eliminated Phoenix Wright who just entered the ring. His theme was temporarily changed to Ice Hair, but was switched back once everyone had decided that the incident was water under the bridge.